1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
In a warehouse computing facility, a plurality of container data centers can be stored in the room for data centralization. Each container data center includes a container and a plurality of cabinets received in the container. Each cabinet includes a number of servers generating a great amount of heat during operation. The heat needs to be dissipated timely to ensure the proper functioning of the container data centers. Conventionally, the room includes a sidewall defining a plurality of openings. A first end wall of each container defines an air inlet opposite to the openings of the room, and a second end wall of the container defines an air outlet. Air enters the room through the openings, and flows into the containers through the air inlets, to cool the servers of the cabinets. However, a space is defined between the first end wall of each container and the sidewall of the room, the heat dissipated to the interior of the room easily flows back into the container data centers through the spaces.